The Beast Awakens!
" " is a special that is written by ArthurFistMeme. Chapter 1 The scene starts off with Badman approaching a big cave. Badman: Ok, I'm here. I can't wait to get my hands on that crystal... Badman goes inside a cave and sees a giant sleeping beast holding the crystal. Badman: Oh... I have an idea... Badman walk out of the cave, goes to his van, and grabs his drone (and the controller) out of the back of his van. Badman: I think this might turn out well. Then Badman's drone flies into the cave, and gently grabs the crystal out of the beast's arm without waking it up. Then the drone flies back near Badman. Badman: Oh shit. I actually did it... Badman puts the crystal, the drone, and the drone's controller in the back of the van and drives off. Then the beast wakes up and sees that the crystal is missing, and then the beast starts to throw a tantrum. The scene cuts to Badman driving in his van. Badman: Woo hoo! I think I deserve an award for being so evil! Heh heh! The scene cuts back to the beast. Then the beast lets out a loud roar, then goes out of the cave with glowing red eyes. Chapter 2 The scene cuts to Mario and Jeffy on the couch. Jeffy: Uh! Uh! Uh! Mario: Ok, please stop. Jeffy: Why? Mario: Jeffy, just stop being annoying! Jeffy: I'm gonna listen to Hop Hop. Jeffy hops to the music playing on his phone. Mario: Oh my god! Just why? Mario grabs Jeffy's phone, and throws it out of the house. Jeffy: Daddy! Why the fuck would you do that? Mario: BECAUSE YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!! Mario sits on the couch and watches some TV, and the news comes on. Goodman (on TV): Breaking news, m'kay? There is a wild beast on the loose, and it is on it's way to the city. So make sure to protect yourselves. Mario: Uh oh... This isn't good. You know what? I'm gonna get Jeffy... The scene cuts to ArthurFistMeme and his friends hanging out. ArthurFistMeme: Are you guys having fun? Yogurt&Cheese: I sure am. InternetProblem: Yep. 2epicworlds: Yeah, it's fun. They hear a loud roar. Gummy Cow!: What was that...? MarioFan2009: Should we go check it out? Yogurt&Cheese: I wouldn't. It could be dangerous... InternetProblem: Come on, let's check it out. Yogurt&Cheese: Fine. They see a monster grabbing a tree, and throwing it. Gummy Cow!: Whoa... That's one mighty beast... Mariofan2009: I know, right? 2epicworlds: Maybe we should go back to safety... Yogurt&Cheese: Yeah... CuldeeFell13: Hey guys! Whatcha guys doing? InternetProblem: We're looking at this big beast that is throwing trees. CuldeeFell13: What the heck? The beast looks the them. Yogurt&Cheese: Oh no... 2epicworlds: I think he sees us here... MarioFan2009: Holy moly! I don't wanna die, let's go! InternetProblem: Ok. The beast runs after them and the users hide in a small cave that the beast can't go in. But the beast's is trying to grab them from the cave while the users are in the far back of the cave where the beast can't grab them. Gummy Cow!: Yeah, we shouldn't have done that... Yogurt&Cheese: Yeah! Agreed. 2epicworlds: How do we escape now? ArthurFistMeme: I'm not sure... MarioFan2009: Hopefully we can find a solution. Chapter 3 The scene cuts to Bowser Junior and his friends on the couch. Bowser Junior: What do you guys wanna do? Joseph: I don't know, dude... Cody: Me and Ken are gonna have some fun! Jospeh: Oh my god! He's a doll! Cody: No he is not! Bowser Junior: Alright, guys, chill. By the way, Ken is a doll, Cody. Face it. Mario enters the game room with Jeffy. Mario: Alright, Jeffy. There is gonna be an angry beast destroying the city. Make sure to stay safe. Bowser Junior: Wait, an angry beast? Cody: Is it a hunky beast? Mario: I don't know! Just stay indoors, okay? Jeffy: Is the best gonna eat my butt? Cody: Maybe.. Jeffy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! THE MONSTER IS GONNA EAT MY BUTT!!! Cody: Just stay safe, and you'll be fine! The scene cuts to ArthurFistMeme and his friends still stuck in the cave, while the monster attempts to grab them. Gummy Cow!: What now? How do we get out of here? The monster gives up, and angrily walks away. Yogurt&Cheese: *gasp* Guys! Its leaving! MarioFan2009: Hopefully it doesn't try to get us again... CuldeeFell13: Hurry, let's get out of here! InternetProblem: Ok. The users get out of the cave, look both ways, and scurry away. ArthurFistMeme: Phew! That was close... Yogurt&Cheese: I know, right? CuldeeFell13: Guys! The monster could hurt and kill someone! What if it enters a town or a city!? MarioFan2009: We should go spy on it. Come on, guys! Yogurt&Cheese: Ok! Chapter 4 The scene cuts to Bowser Junior and the others on the couch. Bowser Junior: So, a beast might destroy the city? Cody: Probably! Jeffy: Why? Cody: I don't know, Jeffy! Joseph: I kinda wanna leave, but at the same time, the monster might get me... Bowser Junior: But, this house is safe. Would you like to stay here? We can hide from the monster if it gets inside... Joseph: I guess... Jeffy: I don't want the scary monster to eat my butt... Bowser Junior: Just remain calm, Jeffy. Jeffy: Ok. Bowser Junior: Wanna go ask Chef Pee Pee if he could make use something? Joseph: I sure am hungry! Cody: I'm hungry too. And so is Ken. Bowser Junior: Alright, guys! Let's go! The scene cuts to the users watching the beast as it heads towards the city. Gummy Cow!: Uh oh... It's heading towards the city! Yogurt&Cheese: Not. Good. At. All. 2epicworlds: What now? How do we stop it? InternetProblem: Maybe call someone that can get rid of this beast? MarioFan2009: Hopefully the monster doesn't kill anyone... CuldeeFell13: Agreed. ArthurFistMeme: We can go distract it without being injured or killed by it! Gummy Cow!: We can make peace with it! ArthurFistMeme: I guess that could work... Yogurt&Cheese: Hopefully your plans work... MarioFan2009: Yeah... Let's try to make this safe! Chapter 5 The scene cuts to Chef Pee Pee cooking in the kitchen. Chef Pee Pee: This is gonna be delicious... Bowser Junior: Hey, Chef Pee Pee. Can you make us something to eat? Chef Pee Pee: I am. Can't you see? Bowser Junior: What is that...? Chef Pee Pee: It's soup, Junior. Bowser Junior: That looks nasty. I'm not eating that! Chef Pee Pee: Well, that's too bad! Bowser Junior: You know what? I'm not hungry anymore... Chef Pee Pee: So now you're gonna make excuses!? Joseph: Yeah, I'm not hungry either... Cody: Same here. See ya, Chef Pee Pee! Chef Pee Pee: Ugh! Mario shows up. Mario: Hey, Chef Pee Pee. Did you know that there is a beast that might destroy the city...? Chef Pee Pee: WHAT!? Mario: Yep... Chef Pee Pee: Oh god, no! Mario: Try to stay safe... The scene cuts to users still spying on the monster. ArthurFistMeme: Alright, guys! Are you ready? Gummy Cow!: Yeah... MarioFan2009: I'm kinda getting scared... Yogurt&Cheese: Me too... We can just remain calm... ArthurFistMeme: Alright... Three, two, one! MarioFan2009, Gummy Cow! and Yogurt&Cheese walk out of the bushes. Gummy Cow!: Hi there... MarioFan2009: Wanna hear a joke...? Yogurt&Cheese: I'd like to hear one! Mario: Alright, why did the beast cross the road? Beast: Huh? MarioFan2009: To get to the other side! Yogurt&Cheese laughs. Yogurt&Cheese: I don't get it... Beast: THAT'S NOT A FUNNY JOKE!!! GIVE ME MY CRYSTAL!!! Gummy Cow!: Crystal? Beast: DON'T PLAY DUMB!!! SOMEONE HAS IT!!! Gummy Cow!: But, what if it wasn't one of us? The beast chases the three as they run. ArthurFistMeme: Ok, that's not good at all. Come on! Let's save them before they get eaten! InternetProblem: Ok! Chapter 6 The beast stomps through the city angrily, and lets out a loud roar. Gummy Cow!: What are we gonna do? 2epicworlds: There might be cops here... Brooklyn T. Guy: Holy moly! What is that!? Yogurt&Cheese: Um, a monster we found in the park. Brooklyn T. Guy: What!? The beast grabs and throws a car. Brooklyn T. Guy: HEY!! Stop right there! The beast grabs and throws the Brooklyn Guy, then the Brooklyn Guy lands in a mud puddle in a pig pen with some pigs. Brooklyn T. Guy: We need backup... There's a monster in the city... The scene cuts to the beast causing havoc. MarioFan2009: Guys, we need to do something! Simmons: There it is... Yogurt&Cheese:Thank goodness there's another cop. Simmons points a gun at the beast, but before Simmons shoots the beast, it grabs him and throws him, then Simmons lands in a pond. Simmons: Ouch... That beast is pretty powerful... The scene cuts to Mario locking the front door. Mario: Just in case if the beast thinks about coming in... Although, he might tear the door down. The beast busts the door open and enters the house, while Mario screams. Mario: AAAAAAH!!! It's... It's... Beast: WHERE'S MY CRYSTAL!?! Mario: C-c-crystal...? What crystal...? ArthurFistMeme: Guys, I found the monster! InternetProblem: It might hurt or kill someone! Yogurt&Cheese: We should go stop the beast! MarioFan2009: Agreed. 2epicworlds: Yeah! Mario: Thank god! You're gonna help me get rid of this beast? ArthurFistMeme: Yep! InternetProblem: Let's stop wasting time and stop the monster before it causes further damage to the city! Chapter 7 Bowser Junior and the others can hear a loud roar. Jeffy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! IT'S THE MONSTER!!! Bowser Junior: Shh! It will find us... Cody: Just stay calm, Jeffy. Joseph: I'm trying to stay calm, but I'm scared! Bowser Junior: I think we should be brave and see what's going on. It sounds like the monster is destroying the house... Cody: I have a laser gun at my house! How about you distract the monster, while I go grab it and come back? Bowser Junior: I guess that could work... Cody: Great! See ya later. I'm bringing Ken with me, just in case if the beast tries to take him... The scene cuts to the crew trying to get rid of the beast. Gummy Cow!: What should we do now? It's breaking the house. MarioFan2009: I think I have a solution! MarioFan2009 grabs a bag of bacon bits from the refrigerator. MarioFan2009: Hey, Mr. Beast! Look what I have... The beast sniffs the bag, grabs it, and pours the bacon bits into its mouth. Yogurt&Cheese: It's working... Beast: OK, WHERE'S MY CRYSTAL!?! Yogurt&Cheese: Oh! He's missing his crystal! Mario: What? 2epicworlds: He must've lost his crystal somehow. We should go find it... Beast: YES!!! That's why I'm so hostile right now! InternetProblem: I didn't steal it... Gummy Cow!: Me neither... Yogurt&Cheese: We'll give you your crystal back. But please stop destroying the city. Beast: UGH!! Fine! I hope I see no damages on the crystal when you give it back! InternetProblem: Come on, guys! Let's find this crystal! Bowser Junior and Cody goes down the stairs. Bowser Junior: Hey, what's going on? AAAAH!! MONSTER!! Beast: Who, me!? Cody: You look pretty hunky to me... Beast: CREEP!! Bowser Junior: Yeah, Cody, you're so weird! Beast: I lost my fucking crystal! Mario: Don't worry, they might find it... Chapter 8 The scene cuts to the users in town, trying to look for the crystal. ArthurFistMeme: We must find de wae! Gummy Cow!: Where could it be? The users can hear Badman's evil laughter, and they spy on him. Badman: This is my lucky day! I got the crystal! Heh heh heh! MarioFan2009: Stop right there! Badman: Oh no... Not you! Yogurt&Cheese: Give us the crystal! Badman: Never! Badman rubs the crystal. Badman: This crystal is mine... Then the crystal shoots a laser at Yogurt&Cheese, and Yogurt&Cheese becomes frozen. MarioFan2009: Oh no! This isn't good! 2epicworlds: How are we gonna stop Badman? Badman gets electrocuted by a lightning gun, then the crystal falls out of Badman's hand. Badman: Ow... Rh390110478: Don't worry. I'm here to help... CuldeeFell13: Thank you! CuldeeFell13 grabs the crystal. CuldeeFell13: This must be it... InternetProblem: It most likely is... The scene cuts to the beast with the others. Cody: So, what's cooking, good looking? Beast: Ugh! I'm just upset! I want my crystal back! Mario: Everything's gonna be fine... Bowser Junior: Hopefully... Mario: Yeah, are you gonna stay here until you get you're crystal back? Because honestly, I don't feel comfortable having monsters in my house... Beast: Maybe... The scene cuts back to the users and Badman. Badman: Oh no you don't! Badman hypnotizes CuldeeFell13, and then Culdee gives Badman the crystal. Badman: Heh heh heh... 2epiceworlds: Oh no! CuldeeFell13 is now hypnotized... Does anyone have anything to unfreeze Yogurt&Cheese with...? MarioFan2009: Sorry, I don't. InternetProblem: Same. ArthurFistMeme: Bad news, I don't. Rh390110478: Gah! I left my laser gun at home! Gummy Cow!: What if used these sticks, and started a fire? Rh390110478: Sure, we can do that! Gummy Cow! rubs the two sticks together, and they catch on fire. Gummy Cow!: Whoa! MarioFan2009: Alright, now we must save CuldeeFell13, while the ice melts... Gummy Cow!: Ok! Chapter 9 CuldeeFell13 grabs Gummy Cow! and throws him all the way into a forest. Gummy Cow!: Ouch. Where am I...? The scene cuts back to the users trying to get their friend and the crystal back. Mariofan2009: Oh no! I hope Gummy is ok... 2epicworlds: Let's try not to lose more members! InternetProblem: Ok. Rh390110478: Hold on... Rh390110478 shoots some pixie dust at Culdeefell13 to make him back to normal, then Culdee is back to normal. CuldeeFell13: What happened!? MarioFan2009: Believe or not, you became evil because of Badman! Yogurt&Cheese goes up to MarioFan2009, taps him on his shoulder, and shows him that Yogurt&Cheese's head is still in a frozen block of ice. MarioFan2009: Oh my! It looks like that the sticks burned out, probably because the ice melted onto the sticks, which made them burn out faster... CuldeeFell13: Here, I got a solution... Badman: Nope! Badman shoots a laser at CuldeeFell13, which turned Culdee into a doll that looked exactly like him. Badman: Ha! Now Culdeefell13 turned into a doll that looks exactly like him! MarioFan2009: Oh no! ArthurFistMeme grabs the doll, and puts it in his pouch in case if something bad happens to it. 2epicworlds: This can't be good at all... Badman: This crystal will always be mine... ???: No it wont! Rh390110478: Is that...? ???: Yep, it is I, Endless! Endlesspossibilities 2006: Now give us the crystal! Badman: Why should I? Mariofan2009: Becuase it's not even yours, it the beast's crystal! That's why the beast is angry! Badman: I don't care whose it actually was, it's mine now! Heh heh heh! Chapter 10 MarioFan2009: What are we gonna do...? Yogurt&Cheese's head is still frozen, Gummy Cow! is lost, CuleeFell13 turned into a doll. Now what? 2epicworlds: Oh no! Badman's getting away! InternetProblem: Oh fuck, let's go after him before we lose him! ArthurFistMeme: Ok! Badman pushes a button, and he disappears. MarioFan2009: What the heck!? 2epicworlds: Uh oh... Endlesspossibilities 2006: No! Where did he go!? Rh390110478: I'm not sure... InternetProblem: We lost him. ArthurFistMeme: We must find him! Rh390110478: Yeah! MarioFan2009: Hold on... MarioFan2009 grabs a lighter, lights it up, and puts it near Yogurt&Cheese's frozen head as the ice melts. Yogurt&Cheese: Phew! Thanks. I was freezing... and that was awful, and it felt weird... MarioFan2009: You're welcome! ArthurFistMeme: Glad you're back, Yogurt&Cheese. Now let's find Badman! He has the crystal! The scene cuts to Gummy Cow! in the forest. Gummy Cow!: I need to know where I'm at. I mean, I know I'm in a forest, but how do I get out of here...? Chapter 11 Gummy Cow!: I'm so lost... I gotta get out of here! Gummy Cow! bumps into another sleeping monster, then the monster wakes up. Gummy Cow!: Oh no... The monster chases Gummy Cow!, while Gummy Cow! finds a way out. Gummy Cow!: At least I'm out of the forest, but there's a monster chasing me!! The scene cuts to the crew looking for Badman. MarioFan2009: Has anyone found him? Endlesspossibilities 2006: Sadly, no. InternetProblem: No... 2epicworlds: Same. Yogurt&Cheese: Where can he be...? ArthurFistMeme: I'm not sure. CuldeeFell13: Guys, there he is! Badman: See ya, punks! Badman runs away. MarioFan2009: Follow that Badman! 2epicworlds: Ok! Chapter 12 Badman: You won't be able to get me... Heh heh! Badman grabs a device and presses a button, then he disappears. MarioFan2009: Aw no! We won't be able to get him now! 2epicworlds: Maybe we will. He could be anywhere. MarioFan2009: I know... CuldeeFell13: What if he's somewhere around where we're at? 2epicworlds: Maybe. InternetProblem: Hopefully, we can find him. MarioFan2009: Yeah. Chapter 13 Gummy Cow!: AAAAAH!! MarioFan2009: Gummy? 2epicworlds: He's being chased! ArthurFistMeme: Guys... I don't feel so good... MarioFan2009: Are you okay? ArthurFistMeme: No, I feel ill... Yogurt&Cheese: Maybe a little medicine will help heal your sickness. ArthurFistMeme: Yeah. Rh390110478: Hopefully you get well. ArthurFistMeme: Thanks! Gummy Cow!: Guys, help! CuldeeFell13: Don't worry! Culdee grabs a laser gun that makes things disappear into another dimension, and shoots it at the monster. Then the monster disappears. Gummy Cow!: Thank you for that! CuldeeFell13: You're welcome! The scene cuts to Badman running towards the beast without watching where he is going. Badman: Hey, watch it idiot! Beast: Fuck you! The beast snatches the crystal from Badman, and then he punches Badman and knocks him out. Badman: Ow... The scene cuts to CuldeeFell13 carrying a tracking device that is tracking Badman. CuldeeFell13: There he is! Endlesspossibilites 2006: We found you, Badman! Wait, the beast has his crystal back...? Beast: Yes, and I found the stupid stealer! Gummy Cow!: Yeah, we tried to take that from him and give it back to you, but you were lucky enough to get it back already. Beast: Well, at least you tried. Thanks anyway! ArthurFistMeme: Uh, guys.... What is happening to me!? ArthurFistMeme makes a bright explosion and transforms into OKool1470. MarioFan2009: ArthurFistMeme...? OKool1470: I'm not ArthurFistMeme anymore! I'm OKool1470! 2epicworlds: Ok. InternetProblem: Interesting... CuldeeFell13: Whoa! MarioFan2009: So, you're still ArthurFistMeme, right? OKool1470: Yeah, but I just switched accounts. MarioFan2009: I see. Beast: Well guys, I just want to thank you all for the effort. I'll take care of this doofus that stole my fucking crystal! Badman: Fuck this, I'm out! The beast jumps on Badman before he can get up. The end. Category:Badman Episodes Category:Beast Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:Internet Problem Episodes Category:Yogurt&Cheese Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:Gummy Cow! Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Ken Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes